Max the Vampire slayer
by Bunnyhateranya
Summary: A new slayer arrives in Sunnydale making Buffy wonder when and how she became a slayer. *Chapter 4 just ADDED!!*
1. Max the vampire slayer

~~The tail of a new slayer~  
  
Disclaimer-This is not my show. I am just using the characters for my story. These characters are owned by Upn and Joss Whedon.  
About-This story is about a new slayer who comes to Sunnydale and Buffy wants to know why.  
  
The new slayer looked out the window of the moving truck as her mother drove down Crawford Street. Her mother turned into a long curvy driveway leading to a big Mansion. The same mansion Angel lived in. The Slayer was new to Sunnydale. Her name was Max Williams. She came to Sunnydale because her Watcher had informed her that Sunnydale was on a hellmouth and that the previous slayer was recently killed. Max lived with her mother and her older sister. They both knew she was the chosen one and her mother supported her 100%. Her older sister Alexis thought that the whole slayer thing was stupid. She was a junior in High school. All her friends called her Alex though. She was popular, pretty, and had everything she could ever wanted. She was envious of her sister though. Her sister saves the world on a daily bases, what's not to be jealous of. Max had been a slayer since she was 12. She became a slayer in May of 1999 a couple days after her birthday. The watchers council had informed her that they did not know how she had been summoned. Faith had just been put in coma but she wasn't dead. And Buffy was alive. They later found out Buffy had died in the hospital when Angel fed on her but was brought back by doctors. She was 15 now. She was a going to be freshmen. Her watcher's name was Maria Gable she would be joining her later. She would get a job at the re-opening Sunnydale high as a librarian. Her watcher was a lot like Giles. But her watcher was a woman. She was a rough outdoorsy like woman. She was also British and very strict. She had always felt sorry for the slayer. She had become a slayer at such a young age and she wasn't sure if she'd make it. Max was strong though and she didn't let her personal life get in the way of her slaying anymore. She had to kill her dad because a vampire by the name of Tykina had turned him. Tykina was a vampire who was around 320 years old. But she looked as if she was in her early 20's. She had seduced her dad and then killed him. She had powers like that. She could play with peoples mind. After Max killed her father Tykina went after her mother and sister. She almost killed Alexia and then Max and the vampire shared a dueling battle and Tykina was dusted. Max's mom, Allison Williams then decided that she didn't want to live in Houston anymore and then she and Maria made the decision to move to Sunnydale, California.   
  
Max exited the moving truck and looked up at the mansion. It was old and big. Her mother went to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door to the dark musty mansion and walked in. Alexia climbed outta her powder blue Vw Bug and made her way into the beautiful and bug mansion. She went inside and looked around. "There isn't any light in here!" Alexia said putting her bag full of magazines to her chest. She then had a cold chill; the house was much creepier inside than it was outside. Her mom then went to the back doors that led to the garden and pulled back the heavy velvet curtains letting the sunshine light the room. Max didn't like the vibe she was getting from this place. She walked over to were some chains hung and she pulled the down. "Who used to live here?" Max asked examining the cuffs. "Mr., Angel? That's what the realtor told me." Her mom had already started cleaning. She had her swifter sweeper out and was cleaning the non-carpeted front room. Alex was in the upstairs room looking around. She couldn't decide which room she wanted. She walked down the stairs and walked to the room next to the bathroom. She looked in it and them claimed it as her room. I decided to go look upstairs. The stairs that lead to the upstairs was in the kitchen. It was to the right of the main hallway. I slowly walked upstairs. There was a huge window in the center of the room. I went to it and looked out of it. There was a huge tan curtain in front of it but when you pushed it aside you could see a lot of Sunnydale, Mostly because the house was on a hill but it was nice. Sunnydale high school was a couple miles away but not in walking distance. She figured she'd make her sister drive her. She then walked over to the railing that faced the front room. You could see everything that would go in the living room. She could see into the hallway and especially the fireplace. It was in clear view of the whole living room. "This is my room!" Max screamed. Her mother walked outta the kitchen and then into the living room. She looked up at Max. "How are we gonna get you mattress and your furniture up there?" Her mother asked in a jokingly manner. "Slayer strength remember." Max replied with a laugh. She then turned around and looked at the space. In the corner next to the big window was a closet. It was a walk-in closet and it was very nice. The only problem was that both of the bathrooms where down stairs. One of the bathrooms connected to her mom's room and the other was next to Alex's room. Max couldn't decide if she wanted to move downstairs to the room on the other side of the bathroom. It was much smaller than this one but it was closer to the potty. Her mom and sister had already started unloading the living room furniture outta the Extra-large moving truck. "Max! Come help us!" Alex screamed. Max made her way towards the door. "Help us with the couch." Max grabbed one end of the Black couch then took it into the living room 60 boxes, and a bunch of furniture later they returned the truck. Max helped Alex move her bed and her powder blue furniture into her room and then she started on her own. Max had all lime green furniture. It was her favorite color.   
  
After she got all he stuff upstairs she found her weapons chest. She grabbed 2 stakes and then changed into Black Leather pants and a red tank top and then a tan jean jacket. She then walked down stairs. "I am going to patrol!" "are you sure your ready. I mean we just moved here." Her mother said poking her had outta her bedroom. "I wanna get a feel for this place.ya get what I mean." She then walked to the door. "Be back later." She then walked out. She walked down the driveway and towards a graveyard she has seen earlier. She slipped her stakes into the front of her jeans and then walks towards the graveyard. As she enters the graveyard her slayer since immediatly tingled. She grabs her stake outta her pocket and holds it against her chest. She stayed alert at all times though. She hid behind a tree and then when the vampire walked by she jumped on him. She looked up at what she tackled it was a Blond girl who also had a stake. But who was she? "Who are you?" Max said standing up with her stake in her right hand above her head. "Buffy, and you are?" "Buffy...Buffy Summers? The vampire slayer?" "Yes....who are you?" "Max...the vampire slayer." 


	2. How is she, her?

~Chapter 2~  
  
Willow and Giles walk around the New and Improved Magic Box. Willow and Giles had just returned from the watchers council where Willow had to go threw major theropy. She was back now and was slowly dealing with Tara's death. She was only aloud to do small spells...like floating pencils and flying feathers. She had a block on her powers so that she couldn't do any spells. Giles would be leaving in a day and Willow would be back to college and the whole studing thing. She sat at the table quietly playing with a statue. Anya then walked over and grabbed it outta her hands. "No playing with the merchaindise!" Anya snapped.  
  
Xander walks in and walks towards the table. "Guess who got outta jail?" Anya looked up worried. "Jonathan and Andrew?" Xander looked to Anya and then to Willow, then Giles... "Nope,Faith." "Faith, The vampire slayer?" Anya asked being..her. "How do you know?" Giles asked. "Angel called to give us a heads up. She is on her way into town and they wanted us to know...but, Angel said she has changed....and she is good but, I think that it is all a lie and that she is coming here to...."Just then Buffy and Max walk in to the Magic Box. "Marry me..." Xander said. Anya looked up in horror. "What!" Xander pointed towards the door. Where Buffy and the strange Brownish blonde haired girl stood.  
  
"Everyone...this is Max..she is a vampire slayer like me." Buffy said looking at Giles.. Buffy motioned to Giles and they went into the backroom. "Giles! How can she be a slayer? She told me that she has been a slayer since like...1999!And I don't get that because Faith wasn't dead, and I wasn't dead and Kendra was already dead." "I don't know..I will have to contact the watcher's council and see when and why she is...well, her." Giles and buffy then walked into the front room.  
  
"When did you become a slayer?" Giles asked sitting down at his desk. "End of May, 1999. around when Faith the other slayer went into coma.. when you died." She looked to buffy. "I didn't die...Angel...when i cured him...i must have died and they brought me back." Xander looked at buffy and opened his mouth.."wow" that was all that he could say. Willow looked at the girl in wonder..So your name is Max?" "Yea, I am a gonna-be freshmen, I live with my mom, and sister in a big mansion on crawford Street....I um, Slay demons.." "Big Mansion?" Buffy inturreupted. "Yep." "She lives in Angel's mansion.yippee." " I gotta get gone. My mom'll wig if i am not home soon." The slayer made her way to the door. "nice meeting you." She exited. The scoobies look at each other in awh. "A new slayer...maybe she'll kill buffy." Anya said..."Well i don't want you to die." 


	3. At home and the Magic Box

~Chapter 3~  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Max entered the door and started walking towards the stairs towards her room. "What took you so long?" She stopped in her tracks. "I met the other slayer." "Buffy?" I thought she was dead?" "Guess not. She's nice. She has a bunch of slayin groupies. She has a watcher...He's not really a watcher though.He quit the council." "Well at least you know that Buffy is alive and fighting." "Yea, I guess.. Where's Alex?" "Shes out in the garden." Max made her way towards the patio doors.   
  
Magic Box  
  
"Giles? How is this possible. When Angel...drank me..I didn't die. And if i did know one told me! And I know Faith isn't dead because she was in acoma and if she died they probally wouldn't save her! I just wanna know why and how she is here!" Buffy said walking back in fourth. "Buff, however this happened. We will work threw it and find out how this has happened. Xander said trying to be supportive. "Well Maybe you did die. Maybe you died and you didn't know it. You died a little after you got into the hospital you died and the doctors brought you back before you died died." Anya said being her. "If I did...then i did. But I wanna know.." "I know Buffy..It will be ok...I promise. 


	4. Faith The Vampie Slayer

~Chapter 4~Bus Station  
  
Faith stepped off the bus and looked around. She was back in Sunnydale. She had been in jail since 1999 and was out and looking for forgiveness. She remembered it like it was yesterday...(Flashback)She had arrived in LA after being put back in her body by Buffy , she had beat up a few people stolen someones wallet and was staying in someone elses apartment... She had kidnapped Wesley and torchered him untill he was almost dead. Then Angel showed up and they fought until Faith couldn't take it anymore...and begged him to kill her. Of course he didn't and he helped her understand what she had done wrong. She turned herself in and went to jail. She had gotten outta jail a month earlier and had stayed with Angel at the hotel and now, she wanted to be forgiven by Buffy and all of her friends...the people she had at some time tryed to kill. She was still Wild, and Slutty and let herself go free when she was slaying but somewhere in there she was different. Something about her had changed. She had feelings. She actually cared about life and other people. When she was in jail the Mayors lawyer came to see her. The Mayor had willed her all of his money and her old Apartment. Now she walked down Main Street with 5 heavy duffel bags on her arms and her apartment keys in her hand. She walked down a dark alley and then to the front of the Apartment. This was home. 


End file.
